


Second-degree connections

by unhinged (anti60ne)



Series: Overheard in 0921 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/unhinged





	Second-degree connections

“Uh—“                                                                                                                                      “Uh—Sorry I’m in a rush so“

“So am I. Where you headed?”

“Chelsea, near the piers.”

“Oh I’m going there too! Let’s just share the cab then.”

“Uhm alright.”

“Thirteenth and ninth, please.”

“Sorry about that, I just got in the cab. What were you saying?”

“Oh I met her at 1849 like two weeks ago? Something like that.”

“It’s not that bad actually. Sehun was there and he magically scored us some shots.”

“Hello? Hey Luhan! Long time.”

“Yeah no trust me he would’ve hit on her if he wasn’t so busy texting that guy he’s seeing.”

“Nah I’m just in the cab on my way to a brunch. What’s up?”

 “Yeah him. I still have yet to meet the dude but Sehun seems completely smitten it’s disgusting.”

 “Ohhh yeah of course. Yeah no it’s going really well. I like her a lot.”

“She’s hot.”

“She’s hot.”

“Uh… I like her eyes?”

“She has pretty eyes. Long hair, kind of wavy. Um… got some ash blond highlights in her hair.”

“Long hair, wavy ish. Dirty ash blonde streaks. Not too skinny which is good.”

“Got some meat on her bones which is a plus…”

“Oh yeah she has this nose stud that’s super hot.”

“And she has a nose stud like—wait a minute”

“Are you— _no_ way.“

“Luhan hang on for a sec.”

“A girl with a nose stud? Big eyes, blonde highlights?”

“Ash blonde, yeah.”

 “Kris I’ll call you back.”

 “Perfect boobs?”

“Well I wouldn’t call them _perfect_ but they give a nice handful, yeah.”

“Sammy??”                                                                                                                                                                 “Sammy??”

“ _Fuck me_.”

“I guess it’s safe to assume she’s done _that_.”

“I don’t fucking believe this.”

“Me neither. What the fuck?”

“Wait when did you start seeing her?”

“Seeing as in like talking seeing or fucking seeing?”

“Wha—like when did you start dating her?”

“Oh um like two weeks ago?”

“…that’s after _we_ started dating.”

“So she cheated on you. Fuck man I’m sorry. If I’d known--”

“Yeah basically. But it’s fine. I mean it’s not fine I’m gonna cut that bitch but it’s not your fault.”

“Are you alright though?”

“What do you mean if I’m alright?”

“You look a little pale. You’re not like, in love with her, are you?”

“ _No_! _God_ no. I mean I-we-maybe she just thought it was an open relationship, y’know. I didn’t really _specify_ —“

“How long were you guys dating?”

“…three months…”

“What?! Fuck that man, she totally cheated on you. And I swear to God she mentioned nothing about a boyfriend and she was totally coming onto _me_. My friend can testify.”

“Thanks dude, I appreciate that. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Look, uh—“

“Jongin.”

“Jongin. I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. Though I’d prefer better circumstances.”

“Yeah, ditto. Anyway, I’m really sorry she did that to you. It’s totally fucked up. I’ll stop seeing her.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No it’s like bro code, ya know what I mean? It wouldn’t sit right with me if I keep seeing her. Plus, what if she pulls the same shit on _me_?”

“That’s true. Alright. I mean, do whatever you want.”

“I’m gonna stop talking to her.”

“Thanks. That makes me feel a little better.”

“But uh… can I just ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“It’s kind of personal.”

“I just found out my girlfriend was fucking some other guy for two weeks, I think I can manage.”

“Are you clean?”

“Excuse me?!”

“I assume you are but you know, just in case…”

“Yes, I’m clean. The last time I checked, anyway.”

“Whew. Okay. That’s good.”

“But she’s probably not. I mean, if she’s sleeping with you and me, she’s probably also fucking a third guy. Maybe more. Who the fuck knows.”

“Thanks for the mental imagery.”

“I’m getting chills up my spine myself.”

“We should probably get tested again.”

“Yeah. We should. Fuck. Ugh.”

“I know this clinic that offers free tests every other Saturday.”

“…you’re rather resourceful.”

“Thanks!”

“Yeah I didn’t really mean for that to be a compliment—“

“I forget the name though. I just know the location. Hey, how about you give me your number and I’ll text you the info?”

“…it’s fine, really.”

“What do you mean it’s fine? You need to get retested! We both do!”

“I know I meant that you don’t need to give me the info to that clinic. I have an internist that I—“

“Look, Jongin, I might sound sketch but I just really love helping people, and I also feel really bad about this whole situation, so just let me help you out, alright? It’ll help me sleep better at night.”

“…alright. If you insist.”

“Here you go. Send me a text so I’ll have yours. Oh I’m getting off at the next block. Here’s a twenty.”

“It’s only gonna be like thirty—“

“Don’t worry about it, dude. Remember to text me. I’ll catch you later.”

“…right. Later.”

 

“…Luhan?? Shit, I didn’t realize you were still on the line. Why didn’t you just hang up?”

“Oh. Argh yeah. Apparently. What are the chances though, right? A random guy that got in the same cab I did. Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I would probably bust a vessel in my brain if I walked in on them. That reminds me, what am I gonna do with her copy of the key to my apartment?”

“I know, I know. It’s just… easier said than done, you know?”

“No, thank God. I’m meeting Kyungsoo to go over restaurant stuff.”

“Next Saturday? I might… have plans. But keep me posted, forward me the invite and I’ll see if I can make it.”

“Okay. Yeah thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Here you go. Um… can I have two back? Thanks.”


End file.
